Evelyn Liddell
Evelyn is a vampire that Klaus Mikaelson turned in the 1500's. Despite her creed to avoid any emotional attachment to people, she has remained extremely loyal to the Original Siblings over the centuries. Towards the end of her human life, she gained skills such as manipulation, deception, and seduction which she carried over into her habits as a vampire. She's smart and outgoing, easily getting along with just about anyone. Don't cross her or any of the Mikaelsons though, because this beauty does bite. Her Human Years Early Life Evelyn was born April 15th, 1518 to Mary and Robert Liddell. She was the middle child, three years younger than her brother, Johnathon, and two years older than her sister, Beth. The three of them were always very close, each willing to do anything for the others. Their family wasn't the richest, but their father would stop at nothing to climb them up the social ladder. When Evelyn was six, her father arranged for her to be married to a merchant's son named Charles. Starting with her early engagement, she wanted nothing more than a simple life in the country-side of England raising a family with her husband. Unfortunately, her father had other plans. When she was fifteen, her family had the honor of hosting His Majesty King Henry VIII for a hunting trip. While out with his men, Henry was injured and brought back to the manor for immediate treatment. Evelyn was given the duty of tending to his needs, and ended up catching the King's eye. Henry insisted that Evelyn return with him to Court and serve under his wife, Anne Boleyn. While Evelyn was happy to refuse, her father agreed with little care to his daughter's desires. It was not the life she had wanted for herself, but it was the life that best benefitted her family. She served as one of Her Majesty's ladies in waiting without problem for a year before things became complicated for her. It wasn't a secret that the Queen wasn't bearing Henry a male heir, or that the King's hands had a habit of wandering when he was unhappy with his wife. He chose Evelyn. She reluctantly consented as saying no would put her family back in a bad place. Her engagement to Charles was broken and her innocence given to King Henry, who believed that he would be the only man to ever have her. Enter the Mikaelsons The day after losing her innocence, when her life seemed to be getting more and more dreary, a new family arrived at Court. The Mikaelsons were different than other families and she was drawn to them just as the youngest of the brothers were drawn to this seemingly innocent girl. Kol Mikaelson wanted to seduce her and she wanted a distraction. After some games, the passionate affair started. It was almost like her own small way of getting back at Henry by letting another man have her. Kol wasn't the only Original to set his eyes on her. His older brother, Klaus Mikaelson, soon wanted her for himself as well and lured her into bed one night with the company of Queen Anne Boleyn herself. It was that night that Klaus revealed the truth of his family's nature to Evelyn by feeding on her. She was frightened at first, but her fear soon turned to fascination as she began to become a feeder for both brothers. The feeling of them drinking her blood quickly becoming an odd pleasure in it's own right. Pregnancy and Elizabeth At 17, Evelyn became bitter when her sister married her ex-fiance Charles and took the life that she yearned for. It was during a conversation with her mother and sister that she discovered that she was pregnant and was immediately distraught that she was carrying the King's basterd. She knew that no matter if it was a boy or girl, she wouldn't be able to raise it as her own. With no other options, she turned to her lover's sister, Rebekah Mikaelson for help. Along with her older brother, Elijah Mikaelson, Rebekah helped Evelyn hide her pregnancy by having her stay with their family under the pretense that she was working for them for a year. November 10th, 1535, Evelyn gave birth to a healthy baby girl that she named Elizabeth. As much as it killed her, she knew she couldn't keep the baby. She decided to give her daughter to Rebekah to raise, knowing the Original wanted nothing more than to have a family of her own. This sparked a friendship between the two women that still exists today. Death and Transition With another miscarriage, Anne Boleyn quickly fell out favor from the King. Wanting to marry Lady Jane Seymour, Henry had Anne arrested on the charges of adultery and treason. Along with the Queen, her ladies also were arrested. Including Evelyn. Evelyn told them nothing, and was found guilty for helping Anne with her "many trysts". She was to be executed. In the Tower of London, the guards were brutal and harsh, some trying and sometimes even succeeding in raping the soon to be executed women. In an attempt to save her life, Evelyn claimed she was carrying the King's son and was able to buy herself some more time but it was all for not when her only way of getting out, Rebekah and her compulsion, had to flee the country with her family. The night before a physician was scheduled to see her and confirm her pregnancy, two guards tried to rape her but were both killed by Klaus who had come to say goodbye. Realizing that there was no other way of saving her life, Evelyn begged the Original to turn her. He was hesitant at first, worried that her transition would raise the attention of Mikael, but eventually gave in to her pleas. He fed her his blood and snapped her neck, taking her back to his family's residence for her to complete her transition. On May 16th, 1536, Evelyn completed her transition to becoming a vampire by feeding from and killing one of the guards that raped her during her incarceration. As a Vampire In the Beginning Life's problems were not solved when Evelyn transition into a vampire. In fact, upon her escape from the Tower of London, the rest of her family was arrest on the charges of heresy. Klaus tried to keep her from finding out, getting her to focus on learning control of her emotions and her bloodlust. The last thing he needed was for the baby vampire to cause a scene and attract the attention of Mikael. She did find out though, but it was too late. By the time she got there, her mother had already been burned alive for her crimes and her sister was currently suffering the same fate. While being held back by Rebekah, she watched as her brother and father were executed through tear filled eyes. After the traumatic event, she played the option of flipping the switch so it wouldn't hurt but Klaus convinced her otherwise. He taught her that flipping the switch was a sign of weakness and true strength came in controlling your emotions. Taking his advice, she learned to distance herself from those memories and embrace the emotions she chose to. Soon enough, the Originals had to flee when their father finally found them. Rebekah was forced to give up Elizabeth by Klaus, but Evelyn always kept an eye on her until the day she died. The 1920's She caught back up with her favorite family now and then, but the 1920's would be her first interaction with their father. Despite her feelings about Klaus daggering Rebekah, she remained loyal and helped him escape Chicago but not before she was caught. Mikael tortured her and nearly killed her in order to find out Klaus's whereabouts but Evelyn never broke and was able to escape eventually. Mystic Falls Evelyn came to Mystic Falls when she heard that not only were Rebekah and Kol undaggered, but that Klaus had broken the hybrid curse. Never being one for settling or attachement, she didn't plan to stay long. It didn't work out when Rebekah and her boyfriend, Jason Beckett, were made human by Esther and Klaus needed her help in keeping an eye on the both of them. When it was discovered that Rebekah was now pregnant, it was even more important for Evelyn to stay. She felt like she owed the Original for everthing she did regarding her own child, and stayed longer to make sure Ella came to term. During a full moon, Evelyn was bitten by a werewolf named Kevin and suffered hallucinations of her family's execution and her daughter. As much as she's trying to keep it all pushed out, the hallucinations have caused recurring nightmares. She still refuses to truly talk about her family and what happened to them, blaming herself for their deaths and Klaus for not letting her save them. Once Ella was born, Evelyn made the decision to stay and help Rebekah raise the baby. Unfortunately one day, she found herself face to face with Mikael. While she was able to vervain him, before she could run, Esther revealed herself and used magic to keep Evelyn down so Mikael could break her neck. During the Time Leap For two years, Evelyn remained in Esther and Mikael's custody. Hidden away in the hospital of another town, starved and weak. When she wasn't being used as a blood bag for Mikael, she was hooked up to a vervain IV. Mikael caused more dreams of Evelyn's family and her daughter, sometimes making her believe that she had the life she wanted. Esther used her magic to break some compulsion that had removed Evelyn's memories of being raped when she was human. Towards the end of the two years, they prepared her for another plan. Using her to take down Klaus. Now N/A Category:Characters